


Worlds Apart (Epilogue)

by Brosequartz



Series: Worlds Apart [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jesse McCree, Crying, I'll never write a fic without crying in it btw, M/M, Reunion Sex, Trans Genji Shimada, this is my first smut fic and these tags are incredibly embarrassing to type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/pseuds/Brosequartz
Summary: After Genji helps McCree escape the authorities who captured him, they head to a safehouse to lay low for a while. In bed.Epilogue to my other work, Worlds Apart. You don't have to read that to understand this, just know Genji just broke Jesse out of prison after not seeing him for 6 years. Also they just said “I love you” for the first time.





	Worlds Apart (Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month ago and initially wasn't going to post it here but there's an apparent lack of fics where Genji tops McCree so I decided to go ahead and do it. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Written for a friend after I asked around for prompts :) her prompt was "hands."
> 
> Edit: I would very much appreciate being told if anything about the way I've written Genji here is insensitive or offensive, as I am not a trans man. I will take seriously anything you have to say. Thank you :)  
> Edit again: Changed some terminology thanks to some feedback from a couple friends. There are now no 'feminine' terms for Genji's genitals in here.

Jesse and Genji stepped into the safehouse, and the cowboy closed the door behind them with a soft click. “This is an old Blackwatch bunk, isn’t it?” he asked.

Genji nodded. “We shouldn’t be disturbed. And I stayed here a few months ago, so it is stocked well.”

“Meaning…?” Jesse prompted.

“Meaning,” Genji replied, “non-perishable foods, clean sheets…” he paused, and unlatched his faceplate from his helmet. He wrapped his arms languidly around Jesse’s shoulders and kissed him. Before Jesse could kiss him back, he pulled away again. “…and lube.” He added with a grin.

Jesse gave a breathless laugh, and wrapped his arms around Genji’s waist. “Well, then,” he said, nuzzling into the crook of his neck to plant warm kisses there, “what do you say we make up the bed with some of those clean sheets?”

“Mmm,” Genji hummed. “Why don’t I do that, and you take a shower?”

“Do I really smell that bad?”

“Jesse, you look like you have not bathed in weeks.”

“All right, sweet pea, just for you.” He gave Genji a kiss on the nose and released him. He took off his hat and tossed it onto a chair before heading for the bathroom.

“Anata,” said Genji.

He turned back around. “Yeah, sugar?”

Genji was staring at him, eyes burning with lust. “Don’t bother putting your clothes back on.”

Jesse sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. “You got it, pumpkin,” he replied. Genji smiled, and turned back towards the bedroom.

Jesse showered as fast as he could while still being thorough, frantically scrubbing weeks’ worth of dirt off his skin. The look Genji had given him had set his blood on fire and he finished quickly, unashamed of his eagerness. He wrapped a towel around his waist to head for the bedroom, and pushed open the door to find Genji undoing his exosuit.

“Help me get this off,” the cyborg said. Jesse walked over to him and reached up to peel the suit off his shoulders, revealing the scarred skin underneath. They worked together, pulling it carefully off. Jesse shamelessly took the opportunity to rub his hands all over Genji, across his shoulders, down his back, and finally to his ass to squeeze it gently, earning him a soft laugh.

Genji tossed the exosuit to the floor and tugged Jesse down onto the bed beside him. He slotted one leg between the cowboy’s, rubbing his thigh against the bulge in his pants.

“Already so hard,” Genji whispered, wrapping his arms around him to nuzzle into his neck.

A blush rose on Jesse’s face, but he replied, “I ain’t ashamed of how bad I missed you, darlin’.”

Genji groaned softly into his neck. “I am just as eager,” he confessed. “Kiss me.”

Jesse wrapped his arms around Genji, and melted into him. Genji was warm and familiar, pushing his tongue into his mouth and gripping his head with both hands. Jesse felt himself get harder and harder and the kiss turned desperate, with urgent little noises escaping Genji. The cyborg pulled away, panting.

“Do you want to top, or bottom?”

“Bottom,” Jesse breathed, “please.” His eyes shone with anticipation, his pupils huge in the semidarkness.

Genji smiled, and disentangled his legs from Jesse’s. He sat up and scooted across the bed to take the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Shifting over to Jesse’s side again, he popped open the cap and squeezed some into his hand.

“It is a shame I do not have my strap-on,” Genji said, rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it up.

Jesse gave a breathless laugh. “Don’t you worry none. Your fingers’ll be more than enough, darlin’.”

Genji gave him a questioning look.

“It’s, ah… been a while.” The blush on Jesse’s face deepened. “And I might not last long.” A teasing grin broke across Genji’s face.

“Stop it. You’re terrible.” Jesse grumbled in response to Genji’s soft giggle.

“Has it really been that long?” Genji asked. Satisfied that the lube was warm enough, he pushed Jesse’s knees apart and rubbed a finger against the rim of his hole.

Jesse sighed, spreading his legs and relaxing back against the pillows. “It’s just so much easier to jack off than to finger myself,” he said. Genji snorted. “And it ain’t exactly like I’ve been sleeping with a lot of people,” Jesse added.

“Mmm,” Genji hummed. He pushed one slick finger into Jesse, who let out a soft groan. “Is that so?” He pumped it in and out slowly, and shifted so he was crowding over Jesse as he did so. Jesse felt Genji’s warm breath against his neck as he gently pressed kisses up it to his jaw. His breath caught in his throat when Genji murmured into his ear, “Does that mean you missed me?”

Jesse reached his arms up to wrap them around Genji’s shoulders. “Yes,” he moaned, tightening his embrace so Genji’s chest was pressed flush against his.

Genji laughed, and kissed at his jaw again. “How much?” he asked, sliding in a second finger.

Jesse whimpered as Genji’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot. “So much, darlin’. I never stopped thinking bout you. Some nights I c-couldn’t even sleep, it hurt so bad…” He felt tears well up in his eyes, and was unable to hold back a sob as they overflowed and streamed down his cheeks.

“Jesse?” Genji’s head snapped up to look at him, an expression of alarm on his face.

“I-I’m sorry, Genji.” Jesse rubbed his hand over the cyborg’s back in what he hoped was a soothing way. “I know you’re trying to be sexy, I just.. I really did miss you something fierce.”

Genji withdrew his fingers, and Jesse whined at the loss. But Genji wiped his hand on the sheets and swung one leg over him, straddling his chest. He cupped Jesse’s face in his hands and gently kissed his cheeks, his eyes, his temples. “It is alright,” he whispered.

Jesse squeezed Genji to his chest, letting all the pain of separation and all the relief and joy of reunion wash over him. He sobbed openly, though Genji brushed all his tears away. He couldn’t tell whether he was crying from sorrow or happiness, only that whatever emotion it was, it threatened to overwhelm him. But Genji’s weight on his chest and his hands on his face held him together as he drew ragged breaths.

“Oh, Jesse,” Genji murmured, his voice like a light in the dark. “I love you.”

Genji continued to pepper his face with soft, quiet kisses until his breathing evened and his tears stopped falling.

“I love you, too,” he said, running a hand through Genji’s hair.

Genji pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, then sat up. He rubbed a hand absently over Jesse’s pecs, running his fingers through his chest hair.

“I am so happy to see you, Jesse,” he sighed, leaning down to bury his face in the cowboy’s chest. He kissed it softly, chastely, and Jesse closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

“It is a bit… overwhelming,” said Genji. Jesse opened his eyes to give him a questioning look. “This,” Genji said. “Us. Together again.” There was concern in his eyes.

Jesse reached up to run his fingers through the cyborg’s hair again. “Sure is, pumpkin.” Genji leaned into the touch with a pleased hum. “But if a bit of crying is the price I have to pay to see you again, then get out the tissues, honey.”

Genji snorted. “That was terrible.”

“You love it, though.” Jesse tugged the cyborg’s face down to pull him into a kiss. They smiled against each other’s mouths, allowing their tongues to tangle together.

Genji shifted, trying to get more comfortable on top of Jesse as they kissed, and his hips slid back, brushing against the cowboy’s flagging erection. Jesse gasped at the sudden stimulation.

“Ah, sorry, I di-” Genji started, but Jesse interrupted him.

“No, no, it’s alright, sweetheart.” He felt himself blush again. “Could we actually, ah, keep going?”

Genji blinked. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m fine now, I just… for a minute I sorta got lost in you.” He pushed Genji’s hair back with a smile.

“Well then, I suppose it’s my turn to get lost in you,” Genji said with a smirk.

“And you say I’m terrible,” Jesse grumbled.

Instead of retorting, Genji ground back against his crotch again, and Jesse moaned, tightening his grip on the cyborg’s hair. Genji leaned down to kiss his chest again, open-mouthed this time.

“Ah…” he sighed as he dragged his tongue across Jesse’s pecs. “I love your chest hair.”

Jesse’s breathless laugh turned into a whine as Genji closed his lips around a nipple and sucked gently. “I love everything about you,” Jesse replied, sliding his hands down out of Genji’s hair to rub across his shoulders. Genji moaned and ground his hips back against Jesse’s rapidly returning erection. Jesse panted, his skin growing hot. The intensity of Genji’s attention had him worked into a frenzy after only a minute or two. The cyborg was a vision on top of him, whimpering as he rubbed himself against Jesse, running his nose through his chest hair, eyes closed in bliss. Just that sight alone would have been enough to drive Jesse crazy, but coupled with the friction of Genji’s ass against his cock it had him gasping for air, bucking his hips up involuntarily.

“Genji, sweetheart,” he moaned, “please…”

Genji reached for the lube with one hand, his other still occupied with pinching and rubbing the nipple he wasn’t sucking on. When he sat up to coat his fingers, Jesse whimpered at the loss of his lips. He lifted a hand to pinch his own nipple, desperate for the touch. Genji smiled sympathetically, and slid off his hips to lie beside him. He nosed the cowboy’s hand away and took one of his nipples between his teeth again. He sucked on it softly as he circled Jesse’s rim with one slick finger. When he bit down just as he slid it inside, Jesse wailed, his back arching off the bed.

Genji smiled wickedly. “Good?” he asked, curling his finger to make Jesse whimper.

“Lord, yes,” Jesse sighed. “Hell, darlin’, you’re so good with those fingers of yours.”

He didn’t miss the eager look on Genji’s face at his words. The cyborg pressed a second finger in, his face lighting up at Jesse’s rising blush. He loved it when Jesse babbled at him during sex, he always had.

“Talk to me, Jesse.” His fingers curled against his prostate and Jesse cried out again.

“Ah, Genji,” he gasped, “You’re gonna drive me out of my mind, you’re so good… I missed you, I missed this. Fuck, you’re incredible…”

Genji’s eyes were wide, his excitement written all over his face. He thrust his fingers in and out faster and faster, riled up by Jesse’s words.

“You are gorgeous, Jesse, lying here underneath me.” He pressed his fingers hard against Jesse’s prostate. The cowboy sobbed, his body jerking in response. His cock throbbed between his legs, painfully untouched. But he didn’t even think about stroking it- he was so sensitive he might come immediately, and he wanted to draw this out, this moment with Genji. The cyborg’s fingers felt amazing, the prosthetic fingertips made of smooth, firm silicone. It had been so long since he last felt them, and the feeling was as good as he remembered. It was hot and sweet, the touch of a person who knew him inside and out and loved him, wanted to make him feel so good he could cry.

“You are tensing around my fingers,” Genji murmured. “Are you getting close?”

Jesse nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back as Genji’s fingers twisted inside him.

“Are you going to come without me even touching your cock?” The cyborg’s voice was filled with barely disguised mirth, but Jesse was too lost in pleasure to be embarrassed.

“I think so,” he groaned. “You’re so good, pumpkin, it’s amazing what you can do with your fingers.”

Genji returned his lips to Jesse’s chest, sucking harder than before. His arousal was obvious as he moaned into the hair there. Jesse seized up, his climax rapidly approaching. Genji picked up on it and pressed his fingers harder into his prostate, massaging the spot in small, tight circles.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you feel so good, you’re so good…” Jesse gasped, babbling a string of increasingly incomprehensible praises.

Genji bit his nipple again, hard enough to bruise this time, and Jesse came, crying out as tears sprang to his eyes. His cock throbbed as Genji worked him through it, making a mess across his stomach. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had had a prostate orgasm, and the intensity was enough to make him shake, tears streaming down his face as he quivered underneath Genji. The motion of the cyborg’s fingers slowed as he came down, and Jesse whimpered when he took them out.

He wrapped his arms around Genji as he slid up to kiss him. The kiss was hungry, needy. Genji moaned into his mouth, licking into it with an air of near desperation.

“Hang on, darlin’,” Jesse said, pushing him up a little. “Let me clean myself up a bit real quick.”

Genji gave a pitiful whine, but obliged, moving out of the way so Jesse could wipe the cum off his stomach with the bedsheet. By the time he finished, Genji was rubbing himself furiously, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

“C’mere, darlin’, let me do that,” Jesse said, pulling Genji towards himself. Genji climbed on top of him again, and leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of his neck.

Jesse reached up to brush his fingers gently against Genji’s dick. The cyborg shuddered, his breath hot against the cowboy’s neck.

“Please,” he moaned, grinding his hips against Jesse’s hand.

Jesse didn’t feel like teasing. It had been so long since he had been able to touch Genji, to make him come apart and melt in his arms. He just wanted to make him feel good. So he wasted no time, steadying Genji’s hip with one hand and beginning to work his cock with the other.

His cock was hard and swollen, throbbing between Jesse’s fingertips as he pinched it carefully. He rolled it between his index and middle finger, rubbing the pad of his thumb against it. Genji bit down on his neck with a whimper, rocking his hips steadily into Jesse’s hand.

“You look so good like this, sweetpea,” he whispered. “I’m still not sure how a sight this beautiful can even exist.” Genji’s body was trembling, glistening with sweat as Jesse rubbed him off. “You want somethin’ inside?” he asked, anticipating the answer.

“No,” replied Genji, voice muffled as he continued sucking a hickey into Jesse’s neck. “Just rub me. Please.” Genji usually didn’t like being penetrated, so it was no surprise to him. Instead he increased the pressure on Genji’s cock, squeezing it lightly between his fingers and twisting.

Genji’s body jerked. “Jesse!” he cried.

“Yeah, sugar?” Jesse asked with a grin. He pressed down roughly on either side of the nub and stroked his fingers beside it.

For a moment, the cyborg said nothing.

“I love you.” The statement was quiet, despite Genji’s heavy breathing.

Jesse smiled. He flicked the pad of his thumb straight into his dick like a brand, and Genji came with a shout so loud the cowboy flinched. But didn’t pull his hand away, offering the butt of his palm for Genji to grind into to ride out his orgasm.

Genji collapsed on top of him, gasping for air, and curled all of his limbs tightly around him. Jesse returned his embrace, wrapping the cyborg up in his arms. He stroked his back gently as Genji’s breathing evened and his body relaxed.

After a minute, Genji lifted his head to give him a soft, chaste kiss.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” Jesse said, running a hand fondly through Genji’s hair.

“Hello, my love.” Genji gave him another kiss, slow and deep. “Would you mind pulling up the covers?”

“You gonna just fall asleep right on top of me like that?” Jesse reached for the sheets to pull them up over the two of them.

“Are you complaining?” Genji settled against his chest, tucking his head under Jesse’s chin with a soft sigh.

Jesse snorted. “No, don’t reckon I am.”

“That is what I thought.” Genji pulled the covers tight, and relaxed. He was heavy, but the pressure on Jesse’s chest felt more good than bad. It was a reminder that Genji was here, that they were together. It gave him a feeling of safety that made it easier, not harder, to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read a fic where someone got rubbed off the way I like to be, so I wrote that >;) live your best life, Genji


End file.
